Liberal Progressive Party (Luthori)
The Liberal Progressive Party of Luthori or Liberal Progressives is a political party focused on the social, fiscal and political progress of Luthori, their platform is based off of Liberalism and Progressivism. The party was re-branded into the Conservative Party of Luthori in 3890. Green Gold|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title =Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayorships|Seats3 = |Website = www.LiberalProgressives.lt|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Luthori|political parties =Political Parties in Luthori|elections =Elections in Luthori}} They currently have 0 seats in the Diet and 0 Provincial Governors. History The Liberal Progressives were formed when the Progress Party split in to, the right side formed The Moderate Party. The Progress Party's Centre-Wing the Red Caucus, which was the furthest left caucus in the party, decided they could no longer withstand the direction the Progress Party was headed in. The Red Caucus decided to form a new party all together where their views are at the forefront, they created the Liberal Progressive Party of Luthori in 3868. The Party immediately gained one Mayorship, when the Mayor of Fort William James Venson joined the Liberal Progressives. In their first election they saw a breakout of support gaining 47 seats and over 10% of the popular vote. Ideology The Liberal Progressives are a Centrist Party that take policy ideas from both the left and the right wings of the political spectrum. Their two main ideologies are Liberalism and Progressivism. The Liberal Progressives take a Centre-Right to Moderate approach when it comes to the economy, they believe that portions of the economy are over-regulated while other parts are under-regulated. The Liberal Progressives support the abolishment of Corprate Taxes to further increase job growth, they also support the decrease of Luxury Goods Taxes from 10 percent to 5 percent. They see the crumbling of government services as a serious problem and they support an overall 10 percent increase in Income Taxes, which in turn would go directly into funding government services. The Liberal Progressives take a staunch Centre-Left, Civil Libertarian approach when it comes to social issues, they believe Luthori currently remains very restrictive when it comes to issues like the legalization of Cannabis. The Liberal Progressives believe that Individuals in Luthori should have the right to do whatever they please, as long as it does not affect other Individuals in Luthori. On issues like the Monarchy, the party is rather Traditionalist, they support the full re-instatement of the Monarchy as well as Nobility in Luthori, though a large minority of members oppose this view. On other issues like the Right of the Duchies, the party takes a Moderate, Federalist-Localist approach. They believe to further meet the ideals of the people a number of federal programs and laws need to be localized. When it comes to Internationalism, they support the opening of the boarders of Luthori, with small limits on immigration to increase economic development and economic competitiveness in Luthori. The party is staunchly Pro-Artanian Union. Party Leadership The Liberal Progressive leadership is very organized and has been since the party's formation. The Party Leader and Party Chairman are both elected at the Liberal Progressive National Congress, whenever one resigns for whatever reason, or if the Party Leader is voted out by the Liberal Progressive Caucus in the Diet. To become a candidate for Party Leader you must receive the backing of 20 percent of the Liberal Progressive Caucus in the Diet to be able to register, anyone may run for Chairman. The Party Whip is elected by the Liberal Progressive Caucus in the Diet. Party Chairman The Party Chairman is the leader of the Liberal Progressive National Committee, they are in charge of planning the Liberal Progressive National Congress every year, along with the help of the members of the Liberal Progressive National Committee, who are appointed by the Chairman. They are also responsible for Chairing the Liberal Progressive Internal Party Cabinet, they appoint and oversee the duties of the Secretary of the Media & Campaigns, Secretary of the Treasury, Secretary of the Progressive Youth, Secretary of the Progressive Campus Congress and the Secretary of Policy & Membership. Party Leader The Party Leader is responsible for leading and (sometimes) speaking on behalf of other LPP members in the Diet. The Party Leader is the Party's candidate for Prime Minister of Luthori, they may also be put into another position if the Liberal Progressives don't get offered the Prime Ministry. The Party Leader faces a vote of Confidence by the Liberal Progressive members of the Diet every year, if less than 40 percent support, the Party Leader must resign and a new one is elected at the next National Congress. The Party Leader is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Leader, who assists them in their duties. The Party Leader must have a seat in the Diet, if the Liberal Progressives don't have any seats in the Diet, the Leader faces an exception from the rule. Party Whip The Party Whip is tasked with making sure all members of the Diet behave properly during debates and voting. The Party Whip will make sure members of the Diet are voting along party Policy and with the rest of the Party on bills. The Party Whip will ensure that members are present for voting on bills as well. The Party Whip is responsible for appointing a Deputy Whip who assists them in their duties, the Party Whip must have a seat in the Diet. Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Luthori Parties Category:Luthori